Desde Quando?
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: 8059. Desde quando chuva e tempestade são capazes de se entender? K by 59.


8059. Não sei por quê... estou tentando entender.

Aliás, todo mundo nessa fic ta tentando entender alguma coisa! ¬¬'

**Disclaimer: **KHR não me pertence. Mas acho que todo mundo merece um pouquinho de Takeshi na vida!

* * *

**Desde quando?**

Foi simples e rápido.

E Yamamoto percebeu suas mãos tremendo ainda enquanto tirava sua boca de cima da dele.

"Ahn... Go-Gokudera..."

"Desde quando?"

A voz do italiano estava rouca, mais baixa que o normal.

E como se fosse possível, parecia mais explosiva do que nunca.

"Hahaha... eu... bem..."

Os punhos de Gokudera estavam cerrados. Trêmulos, também.

O que nunca era um bom sinal.

"Responda... _desde quando você sabe sobre os meus sentimentos?"_

Foi ainda mais simples e rápido que o beijo.

Bastou os olhos confusos do guardião à sua frente: a resposta perfeita para a pergunta errada.

Gokudera arregalou os olhos, a voz soltou um ruído inaudível entre os lábios. Faltou ar.

E então, correu.

* * *

_Desde quando chove...?_

_._

_._

O teto do seu quarto não estava tão interessante naquela noite.

Yamamoto estava perdido nos seus pensamentos, e em como as coisas tinham chegado naquele ponto.

Como foi que realmente aconteceu? Elepassou os últimos meses depois do retorno do 'futuro' imaginando como não perder mais tempo. Como declarar seus sentimentos. Como alcançar Hayato Gokudera.

Então o inverno chegou. Todos iam para casa correndo depois das aulas, inclusive os principais membros da família Vongola. Mas em alguns dias Yamamoto tinha treino de baseball. Foi como percebeu que Gokudera tinha desenvolvido a estranha mania de fumar até o fim de tarde no telhado da escola.

Takeshi se perguntava se aquela atitude era um desafio contra Hibari... Será que Gokudera estava tentando arrumar briga contra o guardião da Nuvem, para provar que era o verdadeiro 'braço-direito do Décimo'? Mesmo Gokudera tendo aperfeiçoado suas habilidades no futuro, arrumar briga com o enfezado Presidente do Comitê Disciplinar de Nanimori não era boa idéia.

Naquele dia o japonês decidiu que não ia adiantar nada ficar cogitando, e era mais fácil simplesmente perguntar ao irritado Gokudera o que ele fazia ali quase todos os dias. Do campo de baseball, podia ver uma figura contornada de fumaça no telhado. Sabia que se esperasse até o fim do treino, Gokudera já teria ido embora antes que tivesse saído do vestiário. Esperou uma pausa no treino e pediu licença ao treinador para sair mais cedo, inventando uma desculpa qualquer. Odiava perder o resto do treino, mas era por um bom motivo.

Quando chegou ao telhado, viu que Gokudera estava de pé, distraído enquanto olhava na direção do pátio. Os olhos verdes corriam de um lado para o outro, como se procurando alguma coisa. _Provavelmente o Tsuna,_ pensou.

"Yo, Gokudera-kun! Você ainda está aqui?"

O italiano soltou um xingo, surpreso. Era difícil pegar o guardião da Tempestade tão desprevenido, ainda mais depois de tudo que havia acontecido no futuro. Todos estavam, instintivamente, mais alertas que o normal.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? O seu treinamento não acabou ainda, se você não percebeu!"

"Ah! Dá pra ver o campo de baseball daqui! Eu nunca percebi antes, hahaha!"

"Isso porque você é um imbecil sem cérebro."

Os dedos brancos e finos de Hayato brincaram com o isqueiro pequeno de prata, até que a chama da ponta acendeu o cigarro com a mesma naturalidade com que o adolescente respirava. A fumaça escura saiu de sua boca, devagar, calma, enquanto Yamamoto o observava pensando mil coisas. Ou mil formas de dizer uma só coisa.

"Você está perdendo seu treino idiota."

"Ah! É verdade..." – Yamamoto se viu rindo novamente, a mão coçando sua nuca. "É que eu saí mais cedo do treino para falar com o Gokudera-kun!"

A fumaça pareceu demorar alguns segundos a mais na boca do jovem italiano, saindo pelas narinas como um bufar de dragão. O que ele disse pra deixar o outro tão irritado?

Resolveu continuar, vendo que Gokudera nem sequer olhava em sua direção.

"É sobre você vir todos os dias no telhado depois da aula... eu estive pensando... quer dizer, eu nem sei se é todo dia, porque eu só posso ver nos dias que eu treino! Hahaha..."

Não estava dando certo. Estava sendo terrível, e Yamamoto podia ver a força do punho de Gokudera reclamando contra o dono para vir dar um oi em seu rosto.

Mas ele não ia desistir. Ele ainda não havia desistido dos seus sentimentos sobre o garoto, imagine só impedir uma coisa tão mais tola quanto uma briga com Hibari?

"E aí eu pensei, Gokudera... sabe? Como eu vou explicar... um _crack-crack_, _prum!_e aí como se um _Bing-bang!_e eu acho que entendo porque você sempre vem aqui e..."

"Você entende?"

Hayato se virou, os olhos verdes e espantados.

Takeshi sorriu, vendo aqueles punhos pálidos desarmados.

"Sim! Eu entendo e..."

Gokudera não tirava os olhos sobre ele. Yamamoto se sentia explodir, e as mãos começavam a tremer.

Dentre as mil formas de dizer uma única coisa, essa era sua favorita dentre elas.

"Eu não quero que você se machuque, Gokudera."

O sorriso no final dos lábios não condizia com o tom sério da voz, que saíra sem querer. Devia ter sido mais risonho? Devia ter dito de um jeito mais... Não. Na verdade, era exatamente daquele jeito que tinha de ser. Claro e simples. Não tinha mais volta. Agora não tinha como Gokudera não entender o que ele queria dizer.

"Pro inferno com a sua super-proteção idiota!"

Entender era possível, mas acreditar... Bom, Yamamoto sempre soube que Gokudera nunca acreditou que era alguém digno de ser realmente amado.

Mas ele era, completamente.

Foi ali que Yamamoto estendeu uma das mãos, segurando Gokudera pelo punho. Podia esperar um soco, que bem viesse. Com a outra mão retirou o cigarro dos lábios do italiano, que estava mudo. E nos dez segundos antes de beijar o italiano ali, de repente, no telhado da escola, ele havia cogitado que teria que responder isso: _Desde quando a Chuva estava apaixonada pela Tempestade?_

"Desde sempre, hahaha." – e sorriu pra si mesmo, se enrolando nas cobertas.

Mas como podia imaginar que era correspondido? E era mesmo? Porque já fazia dois dias e Gokudera não aparecia na escola. O dia seguinte seria domingo, e não tinha nenhuma desculpa bem formulada para que pudesse vê-lo. Talvez Gokudera tivesse se arrependido.

Ou ele era mesmo um imbecil, confundindo tudo e se enganando...

_Responda..._ _desde quando você sabe sobre os meus sentimentos?_

"Responde você, Gokudera..."

Sua cabeça deu um estalo.

A única coisa que sabia com certeza era que não adiantava ficar cogitando.

* * *

_Desde quando cai a tempestade?_

_._

_._

O mundo podia ir pro inferno e levá-lo junto. Não importava.

Dr. Shamal podia dizer o quanto quisesse que ele não poderia se esconder para sempre debaixo daquelas cobertas. Mas sim, ele podia. Podia muito bem!

"K'SO! K'SO!" xingou algumas vezes, abafando no travesseiro.

Estava em falta com o Décimo. Não havia o ajudado na aula de Matemática na sexta-feira, como havia prometido. Era mesmo um lixo humano.

Como tinha deixado tudo chegar naquele ponto tão medíocre?

Todos haviam voltado a salvo do futuro. Finalmente, havia feito valer a sua posição de braço direito do chefe da família Vongola. Havia superado a si mesmo, em 10 anos! Em força, poder, confiança... ele tinha conquistado tudo isso. Por que ia querer mais alguma coisa?

Mas de repente não era o bastante. Alguma coisa... não parecia certa dentro dele.

No começo não tinha idéia do que era. Foi quando começou a ficar no telhado, fumando e pensando.

Foi quando percebeu que ficava sempre no mesmo ponto, em dias alternados. Em dias de treino de baseball.

A primeira desculpa que inventou na sua cabeça é que não tinha nada melhor para fazer em casa. Mas logo ele mesmo rebateu que podia ir fumar em qualquer outro lugar e horário. A segunda desculpa, puxando o seu pior lado, foi que observar Yamamoto nos treinos era um jeito de conhecer melhor seus movimentos e estudar como superá-lo, impedindo qualquer chance do viciado em baseball roubar seu lugar de braço direito do Décimo. Mas algumas madrugadas em claro provaram que ele estava extremamente errado. Vieram terceiras e quartas desculpas, mas ele já não se lembrava quais eram.

Quando o inverno chegou, não havia mais nada a dizer a si mesmo. Nenhuma desculpa era boa o bastante com aquele maldito vento gelado cortando seu rosto, enquanto ele fumava e observava.

Nunca sequer passou por sua cabeça provocar o Presidente de Comitê Disciplinar da escola.

Aquele dia era só mais um, de muitos que se passaram antes dele e que Hayato esperava ser igual aos que viriam. Bom, e daí que ele gostava de ficar observando aquele idiota? Isso não mudava nada. Ele era inteligente demais para acreditar em bobagens. Yamamoto era um cabeça de vento que sequer entendia 'aquela brincadeira de Máfia'! Hayato sabia das coisas mais do que gostaria, sabia algumas verdades e isso transforma uma pessoa. Para pior, na maioria das vezes. Certamente aquele desmiolado sorridente viveria mais feliz com alguém que não tivesse metade dos problemas de um passado como o dele...

Gokudera buscou reafirmar seu pensamento, buscando o riso de Yamamoto no meio do time de baseball, mas pela primeira vez em todos aqueles dias, não o encontrou. Levantou-se, buscando olhar com mais clareza... ele estava ali há um instante!

"Yo, Gokudera-kun! Você ainda está aqui?"

Alguma coisa dentro do seu estômago deu um salto, e Gokudera sentiu o rosto queimar. Mas como já era de seu costume, disfarçou tudo com palavrões e uma cara irritada. O que aquele idiota estava fazendo ali? Será que... Não. De forma alguma. Estúpido como era, Yamamoto nunca ia perceber nada.

Feliz, ou infelizmente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? O seu treinamento não acabou ainda, se você não percebeu!"

"Ah! Dá pra ver o campo de baseball daqui! Eu nunca percebi antes, hahaha!"

Gokudera apertou os dentes com força, se esforçando ao máximo para não dizer nada que pudesse se arrepender. Porque era _óbvio_ que dali dava para ver o campo de baseball, eles almoçavam junto com o Décimo todos os dias naquele lugar! _Como_ Yamamoto não havia percebido antes?

O jovem mafioso só podia pensar uma resposta:

"Isso porque você é um imbecil sem cérebro."

Por outro lado, Yamamoto podia estar o testando? Talvez tenha dito aquilo apenas para ver a reação de Gokudera. E isso significaria,_obviamente_, que o japonês estava perto demais de saber alguma coisa.

Esse último pensamento deixou o italiano realmente ansioso. Buscou no bolso da calça seu isqueiro e sem sequer pensar acendeu outro cigarro. Deixou a fumaça brincar em sua boca antes de tragar, lhe dando um pouco de tranqüilidade. Tinha que colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Não podia simplesmente ferrar com tudo.

"Você está perdendo seu treino idiota."

"Ah! É verdade..." – Yamamoto riu, aquele riso largo e idiota. Gokudera nunca se cansava de achar aquela risada idiota. Idiota, fácil, simples, existindo apenas por existir. "É que eu saí mais cedo do treino para falar com o Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera apertou os lábios instintivamente, a última tragada ficando presa em sua garganta. Mas anos de prática como fumante o impediram de tossir tudo para fora. Afinal, ele era bom nisso, em guardar tudo, prender e depois soltar na forma de raios e trovões.

Não importava o quanto berrasse, xingasse, explodisse. No fundo, tudo que era realmente importante estava guardado, preso em sua garganta. Forçou a respiração a se normalizar, soltando a fumaça pelo nariz. E ouviu o japonês continuar sua explicação.

"É sobre você vir todos os dias no telhado depois da aula... eu estive pensando... quer dizer, eu nem sei se é todo dia, porque eu só posso ver nos dias que eu treino! Hahaha..."

Ele percebeu.

Há quanto tempo ele tinha percebido que Gokudera ia _sempre nos dias de treino de baseball?_ Antes ou depois dele mesmo? Gokudera cerrou os punhos, sua raiva correndo pelo corpo todo. Raiva de si mesmo.

"E aí eu pensei, Gokudera... sabe? Como eu vou explicar... um _crack-crack_, _prum!_e aí como se um _Bing-bang!_e eu acho que entendo porque você sempre vem aqui e..."

Quando aquele bastardo ia aprender a falar a própria língua direito?

A mente de Gokudera deu um estalo.

"Você entende?"

Hayato se virou sem sequer notar, cravando os olhos assustados em Yamamoto. Ele entendia? O que aquilo queria dizer? Como alguém podia_entender_o que era aquilo tudo que corria dentro dele? Aquelas emoções todas tão confusas e gigantes para ele, raiva, ódio, desejo, amor.

"Sim! Eu entendo e..."

Se ele sabia... e estava ali... _Não Hayato! Não seja você idiota! Porque... No fundo_... _droga_! Ele desejou tanto que aquele maníaco por baseball realmente entendesse...

"Eu não quero que você se machuque, Gokudera."

Ah.

Bom, pelo menos agora ele entendia alguma coisa.

Uma coisa simples.

_Não sonhe com o que não é pra você._

"Pro inferno com a sua super-proteção idiota!"

Ele não precisava de proteção, _merda!_

Aquele idiota não entendia nada nunca! Ele queria... qualquer coisa que explodisse nele, como todas aquelas dinamites em sua mão. Qualquer coisa que virasse seu mundo.

Que o transformasse...

E o idiota _fez._

Yamamoto o segurou pelo pulso, enquanto sua mente trabalhava em sua própria raiva, e o beijou.

E não tinha nada de explosões, dinamites, trovões, nem xingos, nem berros...

Era simples e _calmo_.

"Ahn... Go-Gokudera..."

Quando ouviu a voz deixando sua boca, Gokudera se lançou contra a realidade com toda força.

Não podia se deixar levar, não, de jeito nenhum! Ele já tinha entendido muito bem.

"Desde quando?"

Ele não ia deixar o guardião da chuva brincar com ele daquele jeito.

O que foi aquilo, consolo? Típico do sempre-feliz-ajudo-todos-à-minha-volta Yamamoto.

_Fuck_.

"Hahaha... eu... bem..."

Seu corpo todo tremia. As mãos cerradas, esperando pela vontade de dar um soco no rosto do outro. Mas ela não vinha. De toda a força que lhe restava, o máximo que podia era ficar ali, segurando o próprio tremor nas mãos.

E berrar, como bem sabia fazer.

"Responda... _desde quando você sabe sobre os meus sentimentos?"_

Era só um tipo de piada, não era? Um jogo de mau gosto, uma brincadeira. Tudo para Yamamoto sempre foi uma brincadeira.

E ele estragou tudo. Como sempre. Como a Tempestade, destruindo tudo à sua volta.

Era sempre, sempre tão devastador ser ele mesmo.

Se não tivesse dito nada... se não tivesse sido idiota além de qualquer limite imaginável... de se confessar numa pergunta! Berrou qualquer coisa, mais uma vez, esmurrando a parede do quarto.

Puxou o último cigarro da cartela, encostando-se borda da cama. Já tinha desistido de deitar e dormir.

* * *

_Desde quando você é meu guarda-chuva?_

_._

_._

O café quente quase queimou seus lábios, enquanto se via entretido pela fumaça branca. Soltou um xingo, mirando o relógio na parede da cozinha. 5h35. Ok, a cafeteria já deveria estar abrindo e ele poderia comprar mais cigarro. Gokudera pegou a jaqueta encostada na cadeira e se vestiu, calçando apressado o sapato.

Chaves, luz, porta, Yamamoto... K'so.

Aquele cretino estava em todos os seus pensamentos... e em miragens na sua porta.

"YA-YAMAMOTO?"

O jovem jogador de baseball abriu os olhos devagar, custando a acordar.

Gokudera estava berrando com ele?

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA PORTA SEU IMBECIL?"

Ah, e estava.

Yamamoto se levantou de salto, rindo com seu jeito típico e sem graça.

Não era assim que tinha planejado...

"Hahaha, desculpa, Gokudera! Acho que acabei dormindo."

"Na minha porta."

"Ah, é! Eu estava esperando você, mas aí quando eu cheguei eram só 3 horas da manhã e eu achei, hahaha, Gokudera vai estar dormindo então eu vou esperar porque..."

Alguém tinha que fazer aquele cara parar.

Sério. Nenhum ser humano era capaz de suportar aquilo. Ou ele ia acabar arrancando o fígado do japonês com um soco, ou ia acabar se declarando que nem um idiota de novo.

Gokudera fez o mais lógico: meteu as mãos no bolso e saiu andando.

"Eu estava acordado."

Ah, mas ele _tinha que abrir a maldita boca_.

Estava em dúvida se quem o machucava mais era o retardado sorridente, ou simplesmente ele mesmo.

"Ah, sério? Às 3 horas da manhã?"

"Insônia. Gente idiota como você não sabe o que é isso."

Yamamoto não riu quando ele o xingou dessa vez.

_Ótimo, Gokudera. Realmente, ótimo._

Alguma coisa dentro do guardião da Tempestade lhe disse para não parar o passo. Abriu o portão do prédio, e ainda não havia nenhum som de riso atrás dele.

Só uma respiração pesada e muda, enlouquecedora.

"Tch, você vai continuar me seguindo..."

"Ainda está escuro. Não são nem 6 horas, não é muito cedo para ir a qualquer lugar?"

Ele queria saber. Yamamoto queria saber tudo, as insônias, as irritações, as incríveis idéias que brotavam daquela cabeça genial, as idolatrias absurdas pelo Décimo, os medos, as vergonhas, as feridas. Tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Se pudesse, sentiria tudo isso por ele.

Aprenderia a sentir tudo isso, se pudesse entrar naquela Tempestade.

"Cigarro."

Gokudera voltou a caminhar, a cabeça voltada para baixo mais do que gostaria de perceber.

Era um estúpido idiota e estava arruinando tudo.

De novo.

Yamamoto sorriu, e continuou a caminhar. Em silêncio, ambos, até chegar na cafeteria. Gokudera entrou, comprou seus cigarros. As nuvens cinzas demais não deixavam o sol de inverno sequer aparecer. Uma garoa fria e fina demais batia em seus ombros enquanto desciam a rua, no caminho de volta.

Gokudera acendeu o cigarro, irritado com o frio.

"Gokudera... eu posso falar agora?"

"Ah, decidiu falar? Achei que estava morto andando do meu lado."

Yamamoto estendeu os braços e cruzou as mãos sobre a cabeça, mirando o céu.

E riu.

Riu enquanto um italiano pingava de medo e frio do seu lado.

"Eu também estou nervoso, sabe? Eu... eu estou tentando não estragar tudo de novo, mas... ne, Gokudera, eu realmente não sei como fazer isso."

De repente a gola da camisa do japonês estava apertada debaixo de um punho branco-pálido.

"E que merda faz você pensar que eu sei o que fazer?"

Aquele sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Que Yamamoto só dava quando olhava do campo de baseball para o telhado da escola.

"Porque Gokudera-kun sempre foi o mais inteligente."

"Isso não é uma matéria da escola seu estúpido!"

"Eu sinto muito se confundi você antes, Hayato."

Quando percebeu, não estava mais segurando a gola da camisa. Seu punho tinha se soltado, e uma mão puxava a sua pela rua.

"Eu... eu não disse que desculpava você!"

"Hahaha, você desculpa sim, eu prometo que vou explicar tudo direito dessa vez, ok?"

"Eu não quero saber nada vindo de você seu imbecil do baseball!"

Mas sua mão não fugia da outra.

"Não seja ruim! Eu vou fazer meu melhor para o Gokudera-kun entender!"

"E aonde você pensa que estamos indo? Vá para a sua casa e me deixe sozinho!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, eu quero tirar você daqui."

"E por quê você acha que eu...?"

Ele apertou a mão debaixo da sua com mais força.

E sorriu, como um idiota.

"Não é óbvio, Hayato? Desde que eu te conheço você odeia o frio."

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Ah, entendi.

Odeio frio maldito. ¬¬


End file.
